the view from here
by unsheltered
Summary: after every hill we climbed, it's never been so clear. at the top, we scream. and i really like the view from here.
1. Prologue

_disclaimed._ [because i _totally_ own the Clique, right?]

**rated:** T  
><strong>title: <strong>the view from here  
><strong>summary: <strong>after every hill we climbed, it's never been so clear. at the top, we scream. and i really like the view from here.  
><strong>pairing:<strong> [let's leave this bit blank.]  
><strong>genre:<strong> romance, friendship, humor, a bit of angst  
><strong>length:<strong> hopefully a **multi-chap** that i finish. it _might_ be a _short_ multi-chap. five chaps at the most?

it's about time i write something, yeah?

-0-

Derrick Harrington stumbled away from his – very drunk – father as if he had just hit him. "Get out of this house, boy!"

And that's exactly what Derrick did. He ran up the stairs of his house, flung open the door to his room, and grabbed his backpack. He started shoving things into it, things he knew he would need for sure. He wasn't coming back anytime soon.

As soon as he was satisfied with what he had packed, he opened up his window, crawled out of it, and jumped. He rolled onto the ground. Taking one look at the beige house that stood before him, he started running towards the lights of the city.

-0-

so, yeah, that's it. the -really short- prologue. (:  
>tell me what you think in a review, maybe?<br>i sure would appreciate it.  
>obvi, the next chapters will be longer,<br>and can you tell that i've only been to New York _twice_?,  
>so i have <em>no idea<em> about the state,  
>just so you know.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

_disclaimed._ [because i _totally_ own the Clique, right?]

-0-

_**thank you to:**_ han [in the jungle dances], whereitallbegins, it's just real, (anonymous) Skylark, and anyone who alerted this story.

_**Just some small replies:**_ there _will_ be a pairing, and I already have the ending pairing(s) picked out, and there will be a little twist to this: for one, derrick won't be living alone by himself in a hotel. Although, that'd be cool. but I already have a plan on where he's gonna live. and, **it's just real**? Glad that you love it, but I didn't make that up, as much as I hate to admit. it's from a _song_ that I love, though. (:

[and bear in mind that this takes place in _summer_]

-0-

As his feet hit the pavement over and over again, Derrick looked all around him. Taxis honked their horns looking for passengers, lights flashed, couples walked around. He found his way to a Fastrip gas station, and walked inside.

A man was at the counter, arguing with the guy behind the counter. Derrick ignored them and wandered about until he found the chip aisle. He picked up three bags and headed over to the counter to pay.

"I am not going to pay seven dollars and fifty cents just for a small cup of coffee."

"Then go get your dumb coffee somewhere else, Sir."

The man looked outside, at a red Volvo. He sighed, took out a ten dollar bill, and slapped it onto the counter. The cashier glowed, knowing he had won and said, "Thank you!"

The man just nodded and turned to leave. As he did, Derrick set the bags of chips on the counter, and Derrick noticed the man had left his wallet. "Eight dollars, forty-two cents," the cashier said with pride. But Derrick paid no attention. He was looking outside, at the red Volvo, which the man was currently getting in. "Uh, just wait for a second." Then he ran to the car.

He knocked frantically at the window, and help up the wallet. The man scrolled down his window, a look of relief on his face. "Why, thanks. I would've lost my mind when and if I noticed it was missing."

"No problem." Derrick remembered the man's face: just a few wrinkles, happy blue eyes.

"Say," the man squinted his eyes, "aren't you a little too young to be out on your own?"

Derrick paused. "I'm almost eighteen."

The man gave a hearty laugh. "Teenagers and their non-direct answers. Anyways, if you ever need a place to stay, look up the name William Block in the phonebook. I promise I'm no creep." Then William gave a wave, started his car, and drove away.

Derrick went back inside Fastrip and paid for his chips. Then he stuffed two of them in his already full backpack, and started walking again.

-0-

He ended up sitting on the edge of a tall building's ledge. His head pointed downwards, looking down at the city, watching taxi drivers swerve and honk their horns trying to get their passengers to their destination, just watching. Even though it was around one in the morning. Derrick knew he would never jump. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red Volvo, and thought about William's offer for a place to stay.

_Well, I don't have a place to stay…_

-0-

**a/n: so, this was crap, i know. but that's the thing with me. i have **_ideas_**, but can never really … **_continue_** them, but i'm going to **_really try with this one_**. because i have a **_plan_**. **

**so, **_even if you__don't__like it_**, stick with me and this story, so you can see where it goes, and you can see if you like it? if not, that's cool too, i guess. (:**

**(keep in mind: William Block is important in this story. even though his entrance was a little weird.)**

**[and yes, this opening chapter was random. i apologize.]**

, ** y** _?_


	3. Chapter Two

_disclaimed._

-0-

_**thank you to**_**:** emmy [lightning veins], (anonymous) Skylark, nicole [carry me home tonight], (anonymous) Carrington, han [in the jungle dances], mo [if dreams could come alive], whereitallbegins, livvy [entwined leather] & bree [BrokenWingsDontFly]. _your reviews make me smile!_

_**i've decided**_ that i'll be review replying, instead of replying here, in a chapter, if that's alright. but if it's an anonymous review, i guess i could reply if i need to. (:

-0-

Derrick looked at the piece of paper in his hands, then up at the house that stood before him.

It was a plain beige one-story, but the colorful flowerbeds in front accented the building. He started walking down the pebble-stone walkway that separated one patch of green, green grass into two.

He hesitated, his finger hovering right above the doorbell. Reminding himself that he had no place to stay, he pressed it.

A simple chime rang throughout the house and into Derrick's ears. He stood patiently, waiting for the door to open, and a few minutes later, a girl wearing sunglasses cracked open the door just enough for Derrick to see her whole entire body. Lifting the glasses and resting them onto her head, she studied him, so he reciprocated the action.

She had streaks of bright, bright red in her honey-blonde hair. Three-inch inseam shorts covered one-third of her thighs. A size-too-big black button up long sleeve (currently unbuttoned) was over a tight white tank-top, and one sleeve was hanging off her shoulder. He looked up to find light green eyes.

"Mass," she called over her shoulder, never talking her eyes off him, "there's a really hot guy at your door right now."

Derrick heard footsteps and light sniffles trudging towards the door. "What? It's almost one in the morning."

_Is it really that late?_ _Maybe I should have checked the time before coming here…_ He shook his head slightly, as the door widened and another figure appeared at the door.

This one, Derrick noticed, wasn't as revealing as the other. She wore her brown hair up in a sloppy bun, yoga pants that ended when they hit her calves, and big sweatshirt. Her eyes were somewhat puffy and a little red. Crumpled up tissues were in her right hand, her left resting on the doorknob.

"Look – whoever you are – if you're here to apologize for Kemp, I don't care. So please just go away."

He suddenly felt awkward being there at the doorstep. Was this even the right house? He shuffled his feet. "I, um, I don't know who Kemp is. I was looking for William Block. Do I have the wrong address?"

The blonde covered her eyes with the sunglasses, even though it was dark out. Lazily walking backwards, eyes still never leaving his, she said, "You take care of him."

Derrick took a few steps back as the girl sighed deeply, stepped outside, and closed the door. "Why are you asking for my dad this late? Or early, whichever."

"We met at a gas station, and he uh, offered me a place to stay."

She chuckled slightly, a small smile on her face for just a moment. But it disappeared just as fast as it had come onto her face. "That's just like my dad."

"Offering strangers a place to stay?" Derrick inquired.

She giggled softly, then caught herself. "I meant being nice." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Massie."

"Derrick Harrington." They shook hands.

-0-

"This is the guest room," Massie flung open a door, sniffling a bit "which is where you'll be staying. My dad's out with his girlfriend. He was probably on his way to pick her up when you met him at the gas station. He's taking her camping, so I don't fully get why he offered you a place to stay if he wouldn't be here for the first couple of days, but y'know. That's my dad."

"Actually," Derrick started, setting his backpack on the floor by the queen-sized bed, "I don't know. And I don't mean that in a rude way. Just, you talk like I should know who you guys are. Are you famous or something?"

He saw one eyebrow go up. "You ever heard of Kay's Diner?"

"Nope."

"We own a diner. It was a passion of my mom's – to open a diner, to serve and socialize –"

"Massie Kassandra Block get your butt down here so we can start this fucking marathon!" A monotone voice yelled up the staircase.

"Marathon?"

"Avengers marathon. Wanna join?"

"Sure, why not?"

-0-

**a/n: **sorry (so so sorry!) for this piece of crap that i shouldn't be calling an update. but i felt like i had abandoned this story which isn't really cool because i like my ideas for this story – which in all honesty is rare since i don't ever like my ideas. **PLEASE STICK BY MY SIDE.** i promise things'll get more interesting as the story progresses. this was kinda just a filler chapter. i'm rambling. okay. i'm going to go and let you go to the doctor because your eyes are most likely bleeding from the terrible-ness of my writing. _review and lemme know what you think? i'd appreciate it (:_


End file.
